


He screamed

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo and Liam try to tell the pack that they're dating but it goes wrong.





	He screamed

Theo could say that things were looking good for him. He was back in school, he had a job and the highlight of it all was that he was living with the Geyers. And after weeks of denying it, he came to terms that he had feelings for Liam and apparently the boy reciprocated the feelings towards him and so for the last four weeks they had been dating. 

It was hard at first. Opening up to someone, it was new to him. He never had the opportunity to sit down and have a heart to heart with someone. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. It made Theo’s stomach do flips and other stuff that he never thought possible. Theo always thought that at one point he would do something to piss the pack and they would send him back to hell, even if Liam had destroyed the sword, he always felt like it wasn't enough like somehow Stiles would find a way. Never in his wildest dreams, he would think that Liam Dunbar would accept him as he was and take him without question.

He can even remember the first time Liam asked him out, at first, he thought it was just a guys night out. Liam asking him out alongside Mason and Corey cause Theo knew that whatever he was feeling towards Liam was one-sided. But when Liam grabbed him by his hand and took him to a field to see the stars, Theo knew that it was much more than one-sided. And Liam had proved it when he had leaned in and had placed a soft kiss on Theo’s lips.

From that day forward it had been magical. Liam and Theo were the perfect duo, they balanced each other out. Where one was brutal and fierce, the other one was calm and gentle. They still fought and made fun of each other and occasionally would throw a few punches but it was perfect for what they needed.

After three weeks Liam came up with the brilliant idea to tell the pack cause he thought that they would be supportive of their relationship. Theo had disagreed and tried to postpone the day as much as he could but after a week of Liam trying to convince him, he caved in.

Today was the day that Theo had been dreading for the past week. And now it was here and he could do nothing. They were supposed to tell the pack that they were dating and the thought made Theo’s stomach feel weird. The pack wasn't totally ok with him, they still hated him for what he had done and if it were for them he would still be rotting in hell, so the idea of telling them that he was dating the pack baby would be catastrophic but he trusted Liam and if he said that they would be fine with it then he believed him. 

Everything was going fine, they were on their way to the movies and had stopped on a gas station to buy a few things. Theo had gone to the bathroom immediately after they'd stop, not trusting his stomach to keep the little food he’s gotten that day to stay down. He was washing his face when he heard it. The loud bang that echoed through the small store. The sound of a body hitting the concrete and the rapid breathing that followed after. 

He was frozen, all the worst scenarios flashing through his mind. Liam on the floor bleeding out asking for help. Liam laying on the cold floor his blood pooling around him, his body not moving.

No, no. Liam is fine. The pack is here they wouldn't let anything happen to him. They'll always be there to protect him. He said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. Every step he took would get him closer to the truth. Would it be Liam on the floor or would it be someone else? He hoped to whatever god was out there that it wasn't Liam. He didn't care if it was a child but as long as it wasn't Liam, then he would be fine.

He saw Derek blocking the entrance and the cashier speaking frantically on the phone. He could smell the sadness that filled the room and it made him want to puke. He could also smell the desperation of someone clinging to their life. Theo knew this smell, he’s been around death his entire life, and he's always been completely normal about it...until now. Now he's afraid. He’s more afraid than when the dread doctors came for the first time. He's more afraid than when he was sent to hell. He knows that whoever is dying could shatter his heart into a million pieces and he just wishes that it isn't him. That it's anybody but him.

As he got closer he saw a group of teenagers kneeling around someone. Derek took a step forward and told him to wait, that this wasn't the moment for him to be there. And that's when he knew that those teenagers weren't just a random group of kids. It was the pack. 

He saw Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Mason, and Corey kneeling over someone. Liam wasn't there. He looked outside hoping that the boy would be there, but he didn't see him. He couldn't see anything cause of the tears falling down his eyes. He looked back and took a step further, Derek rested his hand on his shoulder to try and stop him but Theo shook it away and kept moving forward. 

“Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Theo!” Stiles yelled and glared at him, tears falling down his face. Eyes with sadness but a hint of anger there.

“Theo?” A broken voice spoke, and everyone turned around and started to hush the dying boy. Scott sat next to him, taking away some of the pain but it wasn't enough. Liam was bleeding out, bullet hole near his heart and it didn't matter if it was laced with wolfsbane or not. 

“Please… Theo,” another cry escaped the boy's lips and Theo made his way towards him and collapsed next to him. 

Liam smiled as he took one last look at the green eyes that he had fallen so hard for. The desperation that reeked out of him changed to happiness once he realized that this was it. He was dying but at least he would go surrounded by the people he cared for. Yea, two of the most important were missing but that was for the better. No parent should see their child die. No parent should feel that pain.

He looked around them and smiled once more before looking at Theo again. Tears falling down the beautiful boy's face and Liam felt horrible for making him hurt. For making Theo go through this, for making Theo care, for making him feel again and then breaking him. 

“I love you.” 

And with that, he took his last breath as Theo screamed his lungs out. He screamed for Liam to be brought back. He screamed for his own life to be taking away. He screamed for Jenna and for David as he was carried out of the store by Derek. He screamed until his throat ached and he couldn't anymore.


End file.
